Cure to Emptiness
by Robert001
Summary: Ulquiorra Cifer is given a new chance to understand the meaning of his heart. But his search does not continue in the world where he once existed. Instead follow him as he is placed in the magical world of Earthland and how in this world of existence he will find help from our favorite guild of mages Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tale. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Cure to Emptiness

Chapter 1: A New Life in Earthland

What happens to a human after he or she dies? They either go to Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. But what happens when they die a second time? For Soul Reapers, they simply cease to exist. Hollows if not cleansed by a shinigami suffer the same fate. But what happens to a Hollow that turned into dust? Does he too loose his existence? If Ulquiorra Cifer did not exist, he would not have such thoughts. He thought that after the battle with Kurosaki Ichigo he would simply perish, yet if he did; why did it felt like he was still alive? He has thoughts yet he did not have a body. He did not have eyes nor ears, he could not touch nor taste; it was torture. Was this to be his fate? To be stuck and alone in what seems to be an endless void? What was this feeling that he felt? Was this fear? Why now? He never felt fear before when he was bathed in loneliness. What was the reason for this emotion? Then it came to him. It was that woman, her name; what was her name? _Orihime _came naturally to his mind. How could he forget the name of the woman who helped him find the meaning of the heart?

"_**You seem busy with your thoughts**_" a voice that sounded like a male and a female speaking perfectly in sync with each other spoke to him. Ulquiorrra instinctively reached for _Murcièlago_ but was rewarded with nothing. He had no body to move, to use to defend himself. He has never felt so helpless in the entirety of his existence, not even when he fought the losing battle against the Hollowfied Kurosaki Ichigo.

"_**No need to worry, I'm not here to harm you**_" again came the voice out of nowhere sounding rather amused.

"What and who are you? What is your business with me?" Ulquiorra tried to mouth his question but he could not due to him not possessing a body of his own. Yet it seemed that his question was heard.

"_**Depends on how you perceive my existence**_" again he heard the stranger's voice. If Ulquiorra had eyes right now, he knew that the stranger would be smirking right in front of him.

"Are you the Soul King?" asked Ulquiorra

"_**Not quite**_" was the strangers' answer

"Then tell me who you are, I don't have time for riddles" the fourth espada announced. "_**Oh I assure Ulquiorra Cifer, in here; you have all the time in the universe**_" the stranger replied sounding more amused.

"Then what do you mean by not quite?" Ulquiorra finally decided to play along with the strangers' game considering how he simply was not in the position to threaten anyone.

"_**What I meant, is that I created the Soul King Mr. Fourth Espada. In fact he was the very first shinigami I created**_" Ulquiorra could hear the pride in the enigmatic voice of the stranger. Most people would feel overwhelmed by being at the presence of an entity more powerful than the Soul King, yet Ulquiorra remained calm and calculating. What could such a being want from him?

"You are Kami then" Ulquiorra declared, "_**Ah yes that is what the humans in your dimension call me**_" the stranger said in return. "_**But before we continue further into our little conversation, I would think that you would want to have your body back. I can only imagine how it feels to only exist as a thought**_"

At that the fourth espada felt a tingling sensation that started from the bottom of his feet. After the sensation was over, Ulquiorra had his marble pale body once more. He looked down however and realized that he was completely naked; his hollow hole was exposed located at the base of his neck and between his collarbones. He also tried to search for _Murcièlago_, but in his disappointment found nothing. Ulquiorra then turned his attention to his surroundings. He found himself in a giant glass sphere the size of a house, while standing on the surface of a golden colored liquid that filled one fifth of the sphere. As he turned his gaze outside the sphere, he was met by millions upon millions of twinkling stars.

"_**I assume that you are much more comfortable now than before we spoke to each other?**_" at this Ulquiorra turned sharply. He expected to see an old man wearing a Shihakusho with white haori, almost the same as the Captain Commander of the Gotei Thirteen. But what greeted him surprised the fourth espada. Instead of choosing a humanoid form, the stranger instead presented itself as a golden orb shining with a brilliant light that radiated majesty and infinite power.

"_**I know you are wondering why an entity such as me would want to spend time with someone such as yourself**_" the golden orb hovered past the arrancar and stopped a few meters away from him. "_**I've been watching you Ulquiorra Cifer. From the time you were reborn as a Hollow to the time of your defeat by the hands of Kurosaki Ichigo**_" the orb continued in its synchronized voice. "_**At first I was about to give up on you, your opinion about others were unchanging you saw everyone around you as trash. I know this is due to the great suffering you had to endure for such a long time. Then at the very last moment, you surprised me. You the very being considered to be the perfect embodiment of emptiness showed your first emotions; happiness and sadness. You felt happiness when you finally had even though it was little, an understanding of the heart, your heart. And you felt sadness when it was all too late for your emotions to grow. Because of Inoue Orihime, you have been provided with a stepping stone to start on. Though you still have a long way before you fully understand the true meaning of your heart, it was a successful progress. I was happy for you, as before I pitied you; a being devoid of all emotions. Truly it was sad that it was only during the last moments of your life that you gained something you thought you could never possibly obtain**_"

Ulquiorra listened to every word that Kami said. To be honest he was a bit surprised to find out that after all this time he was being watched. He also admitted that all the things that Kami said was true. At the time when he slowly turned to dust, he did not know the emotions that he felt as he slowly tried to reach for Orihime. At first it felt like an invisible weight was lifted from his chest, but after that the weight returned, it felt heavier almost as if gravity was pulling the entirety of his core to the ground. And finally it all ceased as the rest of his body was turned into dust and was scattered to the cold winds of Hueco Mundo.

"_**So I have decided to give you a new chance. But a different world. You cannot return to your world Ulquiorra, your time there has ended and I won't break the very cycle I've established in that world**_" the golden orb of light rotated as if facing Ulqiuorra. The arrancar on the other hand was speechless. He was to be given a second chance and he himself could not believe it.

"_**What do you say Ulquiorra Cifer? Do you accept?**_" the golden orb orbited around the now standing still arrancar. "Why would you do such a thing? To a being that is clearly bellow you" asked Ulquiorra as his green cat like orbs followed Kamis as the orb stopped right in front of his face.

"_**I am responsible for my creations. Though I choose not to intervene as my children should grow on their own there are some whom I … feel having more responsibility to**_" Kamis responded.

After being silent for quite a while, Ulquiorra finally declared his answer; "I accept Kami-sama" Ulquiorra could imagine that the being in front of him was smiling.

"_**Then these are my last words to you Ulquiorra Cifer as we will never meet again, spend this life I have given you and spend it wisely. Understand what it means to have a heart, discover your emotions. And remember, do not follow your nature as a Hollow it would only destroy you**_" Kami said as its voice grew louder from every word it spoke. After Kamis speech, Ulquiorra noticed the gathering golden particles that rose from the golden liquid on which he stood. They started to surround him and stuck to his pale naked body. At last every part of the fourth espada was engulfed by a brilliant golden light that expanded throughout the entire glass sphere. The sphere then exploded into millions of golden shards leaving nothing except for a golden humanoid form left in the middle where the sphere once existed. The Golden form then turned its head toward a particular star before it too scattered into millions of golden dusts.

**xxx** Unknown Mountain Range in Earthland** xxx**

A certain person was lying in the middle of a clearing in the middle of a forest near the foot of a mountain. The person had a slender yet muscular frame fitting that of a swordsman. He has fairly short and messy black hair that was in contrast with his almost marble like pale white skin. His face was almost as if forever frozen in a frown even when unconscious. His brows were distinctively thick and his upper lip was the color black. From under his eyes were green teals running down both cheeks. On the top-left side of his head, he wore a bone white broken horned helmet.

Ulquiorra Cifer suddenly opened his eyes revealing two green orbs with slit-shaped pupils like those of cats. He slowly stood up dusting himself when he noticed he was not naked anymore. He was once again wearing his arrancar uniform; he wore his white jacket with long coattails and high collar along with his white hakama and black sash. On his feet was a pair of black socks and white arrancar sandals. He instinctively felt his left waist and found _Murcièlago_ in its sheath. He slowly drew his zanpakuto and observed it's near perfect razor edge.

The former fourth espada started clenching and unclenching his right hand. He felt that he indeed still retained his power and was satisfied. He finally looked around noticing the landscape. All he saw were trees swaying lazily in the wind. He then turned his eyes to the sun and found it high in the sky shining in its full radiance. Everything to him seemed to look normal, but he could feel that there was something different about this place. He felt something that was relatively similar to reiatsu but still totally different. It felt somewhat lighter and this place was full with this strange energy.

Ulquiorra decided to further investigate and reached out with his _pesquisa_. He felt the presence of around one-hundred-fifty humans in what he could only guess a small settlement, a village south of where he currently was standing. But there was something else that drew his attention however. A few miles to the north he felt two immense presence that contained vast amounts of the strange energies he felt. The first one he was sure was a human, for he knew it was already edging at its very limit; he was impressed as well as this human could probably go toe to toe with some of the espadas. The second though he was not so sure, it was immensely overpowering the first one; it was like comparing an ant to a boot. Ulquiorra knew that this one could probably be more than a match with the lower ranking espadas. He was also one-hundred percent certain that this being was not human. Wanting to find out what was happening in the north, Ulquiorra shot up to the sky and flew his way towards the two powers.

As the arrancar flew closer to his destination, he noticed the devastation that had happened to the surrounding areas. He saw entire uprooted forests and some mountains with huge craters to their side. This made his curiosity to peak higher as he decided to use _sonido_ to raise his pace and reach his destination faster.

With a sonic crack Ulquiorra appeared standing on the air beside a mountain. A few paces from where he stood were the two sources he had been following. He mentally raised an eyebrow at the creature in front of him and immediately recognized it as a dragon; though not like any dragons he'd seen from human fictions. It was gargantuan in size, the same size as Yammy in his released form if he remembers correctly. It had for legs and its entire upper body was covered with black round plates that were each decorated with blue colored spiraling patterns. While under its armor was a smooth grey colored underbody. Its head had a round and blunt nose and had four elongated plates extending backwards. Its eyes were a circular white beady pair. Its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. Its chin ended with a pointy edge resembling an arrowhead. He also noticed its birdlike wings containing black feathers with the same spiraling patterns as its plates. And finally its tail ended in a very same form of a stinger. What further drew his attention was the aura this dragon was giving. It felt heavier than the energies he felt before as well as darker, almost like a Hollows.

Facing the dragon was a tall muscular man with shoulder-length reddish-orange hair that even though looked rugged at the time, was some part kept in a back slick. Even at a distance, Ulquiorras enhanced eyesight could pick out the details of his face. The man had stubbles around his mouth and chin. He wore or what was left of his cloth was a torn cape with high collars and armored plates on the shoulders. He was also wearing torn up loose dark pants with an armored waist guard. On his feet was a pair of grey colored leather boots. He looked like he had seen better days as he was bleeding from many parts of his body; he was also missing his left arm leaving only a stub ending at the elbow region. There was also a large gash around the left part of his abdominal area.

"Is that the best you've got you overgrown lizard!?" Ulquiorra heard the torn man shout at the dragon which in return roared at the man causing him to fly backwards towards a large boulder.

"Come on you bastard! I'm not done yet!" as if in response, the dragons tail shot up and swung at the man's lower left side at a blinding speed aiming to cut him in half by the waist. The Red headed man tried to avoid by jumping backwards. But he did not manage to evade in time, his left leg was caught and instantly cut off as the razor tip of the dragon's tail as it passed through it. The man gave out a loud cry as he once again crashed into one of the boulders. Ulquiorra knew that there was nothing left for the man; he would die if not from the dragon then from his injuries. He watched as the man slowly collapsed. Seeing that everything was going to be over soon, Ulquiorra decided that it was time to leave and turned around to head towards the small settlement he found earlier. But something made him turn around, as if something was influencing him. As he once again turned his eyes on the tattered form of the man he noticed that he was once again standing up. Using the boulder behind him as a support, the red headed man struggled to keep himself steady. He raised his bloodied head once more to meet the Dragons eyes. It was then when Ulquiorra saw it. It was the same determined eyes as Kurosaki Ichigo did when he fought the fourth espada. There it was another proof of human determination to never waver even in the face of total despair.

Ulquiorra stood still for a moment; maybe this man can help him, he thought. He was snapped out of his musing when he felt the energy from the dragon peak and was concentrated in its lungs area. He immediately knew that it was soon going to send a powerful beam of energy at the man leaving not even a single dust of him. Knowing exactly what must be done, Ulquiorra jumped into action as he used _sonido_ and appeared right in front of the red headed man with the distinctive sound of a sonic crack. The former fourth espada just stared at him with his seemingly uninterested green eyes, while the man gaped at him as if not believing that Ulquiorra was there. Then the dragon pulled back its massive head to send its mighty roar at the two people in front of it. Ulquiorra in return drew _Murcièlago_ half way out of its sheath and used it to cut his left palm drawing his own blood. He then thrust his palm towards where the dragon was as a massive concentration of his green riatsu gathered at his left palm creating a massive orb of green light.

"**ROOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**" the dragon loosed its awesome roar sending a black lance towards Ulquiorra and the injured man.

"_Gran Rey Cero_" the arrancar muttered as he himself loosed his own lance of green energy meeting the dragons roar.

The two massive forces collided instantly creating a massive explosion destroying everything in the immediate areas and sending huge shockwave that obliterated parts of the mountain range and uprooting large quantities of trees from nearby forests. After the massive explosion, there was a huge dust cloud making it hard to see if the two men survived the explosion. The black dragon then used its massive wings to fan the remaining dust clouds away to see what became of the two. It narrowed its eyes as it searched for the two men only to find nothing was left of them. Thinking that it was victorious it let out a triumphant roar as it flapped its wings and took off.

Unknown to the Dragon however, in a nearby cave some kilometers away from the explosion site, Ulquiorra watched the dragon fly away towards west after giving out it's thunderous cry of triumph. On his shoulder he carried the now unconscious red headed man. Ulquiorra knew that this man would survive despite his fatal wounds but he would still need help. Giving a final look at the dragon that was now about to disappear above the clouds, Ulquiorra jumped to the air and headed towards the village to the south.

**xxx **4 Months later aboard a carriage en route to Fiore's capital **xxx**

"I can't say this enough Lord Gyver, thank you for giving us a lift as you pass through the road towards the capital!" Gildarts Clive announced with a wide smile towards an old man with back slick white hair and white moustache. "Never mind that Gildarts, it is not enough for what Fairy Tail has done for me over the years" the old man smiled in return as he took one of Gildarts' hands and shook it. Gildarts on the other hand just laughed awkwardly at the praise his guild was getting and scratched the back of his red head. Sitting beside the Fairy Tail mage was the man who saved his life. Leaning on his hand, Ulquiorra Cifer was sitting silently his gaze focused outside the window not being interested in what was going on inside the carriage.

Gildarts sighed, he knew this was how Ulquiorra was, and he wasn't really the talkative one. It took him an entire three months to recover from his wounds and after that, he spent the next one month getting used to his prosthetics. His left arm was replaced with a metal arm that acted the same way as his original; it was made possible by the use of magic. His left leg was replaced as well. Sadly he lost an organ due to the fight with that accursed black dragon.

When he first woke up after the incident, he found himself in a small clinic located in the village named Gilles; some miles south of where he encountered the dragon. He could remember every detail of the fight and how he almost thought his life was over before he was saved by Ulquiorra.

The first time he formally met Ulquiorra was when the man decided that Gildarts was well enough to answer some of his questions. At this Gildarts was confused because it seemed as if this Ulquiorra Cifer has never been to Earthland before. But instead of asking he answered each question he was asked. The man then spent some of his time in the village library to learn more about Fiore and Earthland. He even became a village hero when a group of bandits tried to attack the village while Gildarts was still recovering. By the time Gildarts was fully recovered, he finally had the chance to ask the man of his origins, and he was quite surprised at story the man told him. At first Gildarts thought he was joking and was playing with Gildarts but then he got surprised when Ulquiorra casually plucked out one of his eyes and to Gildarts' surprise; showed him his memories. After that Gildarts doubted him no more.

At the end of his fourth month of recovery, Gildarts decided that he could not continue his one-hundred years mission with the induries he sustained. Therefore he decided to return to the guild and report to the master that he failed his mission. He also decided to ask Ulquiorra if he would want to come.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey Ulquiorra why don't you come with me to Fairy Tail? Maybe we could help you considering you are not from this world" Gilldarts said while he was packing his belongings in his rack sack. _

_Ulquiorra who was drinking tea and was sitting at a nearby coffee table stopped and stared at Gildarts. "Come on it'll be fun and you would feel welcome, it is like a one big family!" the red headed mage said as he finally was finished packing everything. He turned around and looked at the arrancar expectantly._

"_I'll come, I want to see this guild of yours you have been talking non-stop about" Ulquiorra replied._

_Gildarts gave a wide smile and walked over where Ulquiorra was sitting and gave the man a clap on his back making him spill some of his tea._

_**End of Flashback**_

Gildarts smiled once more as he looked outside the window. He could already see the twin towers of Kardia Cathedral. He then turned his attention back inside the carriage. It was when he noticed how the nobleman's granddaughter was sneaking looks at the silent form of Ulquiorra Cifer. An evil smirk formed inside Gildarts head as he saw the potential of the arrancar had for his future plans in regards of getting women.

**xxx **Just outside Magnolia City **xxx **

Ulquiorra mentally raised an eyebrow at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He heard the ringing of bells and shouts of the citizens as the entire city seemed to part in the middle creating a straight road leading directly to what he recognized as the Fairy Tail guild headquarters. "Gildarts what exactly is the reason for all this?" the fourth espada asked while he and Gildarts started to head down the road.

"My _Crash_ magic is rather hard to control; I sometimes obliterate buildings without meaning to. Also I have a bad sense of direction so I just tend to choose the easiest way to the guild, which is go straight through houses" Gildarts laughed awkwardly while scratching his right cheek.

Ulquiorra could only nod at that. They finally made their way close enough to the guild headquarters to hear the singing and cheering of those within it. "I never remember the guild headquarters being this big before" Gildarts said as he looked up at the Fairy Tail building. Ulquiorra too looked at it.

The building was a three tiered castle. The two uppermost tiers had battlements with torches lined up on them while the base tier had a western European look to it made out of different sizes of dark orange square tiles. On top of the castle was a dome like tower housing a huge golden bell with intricate designs carved on it. Flanking the main entrance was a pair of towers with elongated green windows, their roofs had pointed tops with what Ulquiorra only knew as the guilds symbol replacing the original weathercock design. Spread in the middle of the third tier was the proud banner of Fairy Tail with its signature insignia, it was flanked by two other banners a few meters from each sides. The banner to its left bore the Magic Council's insignia while the one on its right bore an unknown mark. Surrounding the entire headquarters was a fence made out of stones overtopped by decorated railings with an open gate with intricate designs and a large sign containing the guilds name led to the headquarters main entrance. Ulquiorra had to admit, this was indeed a well built structure worthy of to be called Fiore's top guild's headquarters. But to him, it was still nothing compared to the grand size and majesty of Las Noches.

Beside the arrancar was Gildarts who was still observing the building in front of him with a very confused frown. Ulquiorra guessed from his actions that this building was not supposed to look like this. After a few more minutes of pondering, Gildarts finally took a deep breath and continued on walking, though not towards the main entrance. Ulquiorra watched as the red headed mage's magic disassembled the fence that stood in Gildarts way into small blocks.

Magic, that was what these humans called the energy that they used for their abilities. Gildarts explained to Ulquiorra how magic worked and how there were different kinds of magic. He explained the nature of his own magic as well, calling it _crash_ magic. Basically it gave him the ability to smash anything he came in contact with into pieces, but despite all his years of using it he still could not control it; resulting in accidental casting even when Gildarts did not intend to.

Instead of saying something about taking the main entrance, Ulquiorra decided to remain silent and followed Gildarts closely from behind with his hands in his pockets.

Gildarts finally reached the wall of the headquarters and after a second, smashed it into blocky pieces just like the fence. Ulquiorra watched as the man he saved was met with a warm welcome from the people he assumed as the guild members. Some were cheering and toasting their drinks to his return, while some people joined the group of people who chose to meet Gildarts and welcome him back. The arrancar stood there silently while everyone present was too busy to greet the returning Ace of Fairy Tail to notice the white figure standing behind the man they were greeting. Ulquiorra caught the sight of a pink haired mage who tried to assault Gildarts, but with a single move with his right hand Gildarts casually threw the younger mage embedding him to the ceiling.

"Maybe next time" Gildarts said to the pinkette. Ulquiorra guessed that this was normal due to no one reacting when the mage charged Gildarts.

"Gildarts" the fourth espada turned his gaze on the short figure who was sitting with crossed legs on top of the bar counter.

The old man was considerably very short the size of a ten year old child. His head was growing bald leaving only the outer rims with white hair. Over his mouth he sported white thick moustache. He wore a white coat with fur around the edges along with a pair of black pants. Despite the amazing efforts the old man did to hide his magical aura, Ulquiorra could still feel it radiating immensely, he noted that both the old jeezer and Gildarts held significantly vast amounts of magic within them.

"Oh master long time no see!" Gildarts gave the guild master ridiculous nostalgic look.

"How was the mission?" the master asked with a very serious face. Gildarts instead of replying simply gave an awkward laugh while scratching the back of his head. He then stated "Nope. I'm not good enough for that"

After the statement of Gildarts' failure, Ulquiorra heard the mass collection of gasps and other shocked noises fill the area. It made him wonder what this mission they were mentioning was all about.

"I see… even you couldn't do it…" the master sighed after hearing the news "Sorry for leaving a stain on your name" Gildarts further added.

"No… It's good enough that you came back unharmed. As far as I know you're the first person who came back from this quest" the master gave the man a smile that a father gives to his child when they felt relieved that they were safe. Ulquiorra observed the whole procession quietly not even moving a single inch. To him these people were too carefree yet he could see the bonds between each and every members of the guild. This was not how things were done in his old world, failure was met with punishment.

"So Gildarts aren't you going to introduce your friend standing behind you?" the master declared making the guild members to finally notice the white figure who stood there quietly after all this time. Some of them backed away while others readied themselves for an attack. One woman with scarlet red hair however conjured a broad sword with her right hand and aimed the tip at Ulquiorras neck.

"Who are you?" she demanded as she pushed the blade closer to the arrancars throat, its pointy edge touching his skin. Ulquiorra however did not even notice the swords pointy edge due to his _hierro_.

"Erza relax he's with me" Gildarts moved and motioned for the red haired mage to lower her sword, who in return reluctantly agreed after giving the former fourth espada a warning glare.

"Master let me introduce Ulquiorra Cifer. Ulquiorra meet guild master Makarov Dreyar" Gildarts said as he put his right hand on Ulquiorras back and pushed him towards Makarov.

"Nice to meet you Ulquiorra" Makarov said giving the arrancar a smile "Pleasure Makarov" Ulquiorra replied his face holding the same emotionless frown he always had.

"Master there is something I would want to discuss with you in private along with Ulquiorra here" Gildarts' face turned from his usual carefree look to that of a stern and serious man. At this Makarov nodded understanding what the crash mage meant and motioned for both them to follow him to his office. As they took the stairs up to the second floor where the master's office was located, Ulquiorra turned his head and made eye contact with a woman with long brown hair and large brown eyes sitting on top of a huge barrel. The woman gave him a suspicious look before breaking away.

**xxx **Outside Makarov's office, Fairy Tail bar **xxx**

"Who do you think that person with Gildarts was?" Grey Fullbuster asked while leaning on the bar counter

"I don't know but did you see how he looked like? You would think all of that were makeup especially those green teals he had on his cheeks and his white skin, yet it all felt so natural; like he was not human at all" Lucy Heartfilia said feeling herself shiver as she remembered meeting those unnatural green catlike eyes of the stranger.

"Don't worry guys I'm sure he is a nice person if Gildarts trusts him" Mirajane cut in while she was cleaning a set of wine glasses.

"That is not the problem Mira. I am sure some of you felt it too, I felt no magic within him not even a single trace. But there was something present that almost felt similar yet very different and it felt heavier" Erza murmured as she crossed her arms while standing in front of the group.

"Yes I felt it too Erza-san" the young mage Wendy said as she entered the conversation along with her exceed companion Carla. Everyone nodded in recognition of what Erza just said.

"I don't care! If he's traveling with Gildarts it must mean he's strong! I want to fight him!" Natsu declared with a maniacal smile and letting his right fist burst into flames. "Natsu I don't think that is a good idea" Natsu's blue furred exceed friend Happy said as he munched on a fish. "Yeah Natsu he could be very dangerous" Lucy inclined feeling worried for her friend.

"Give it up Lucy that idiot won't listen to anyone" Gray said while glaring at Natsu "Huh you said something male stripper?" Natsu glared back as he butted heads with Gray.

"You two don't start or else" Erza shut both of them down stopping another possible property damage in the bar area.

Suddenly the door to the master's office swung open and through it came Makarov along with Gildarts and the white clad stranger named Ulquiorra Cifer as most of the guild members remembered from Gildarts' introduction. While Makarov made his way towards Natsu's group, both Gildarts and Ulquiorra made their way towards the door.

"Mira and Erza I want both of you to look after the guild while Gildarts and I are gone" the short old man told them with a serious voice

"As you wish master but may we ask where you are going?" Mirajane asked as she smiled in agreement to the guild master's wish.

The Fairy Tail guild master sighed "We are going to have Ulquiorra's initiation match with Gildarts away from the city to be sure we don't cause more property damage" Makarov declared. It was then that everyone in the bar area ceased what they were doing. Some dropped their mugs and simply gaped at Makarov letting some of the beer flow out of their opened mouths. Some had their eyes bulging out of their heads as they stared at the master in disbelief. Even Mira dropped the wine glass she was wiping, its shattering sound echoed all around the silent area.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" everyone finally yelled as they quickly snapped out of their trance

"But master isn't it a bit too harsh to let him face Gildarts for his initiation match?" Macao asked while some of the guild members nodded in agreement

"No Macao it must be Gildarts no one else. Mira please pass over the Fairy stamp" Makarov replied as he reached over the counter while Mirajane handed him the stamp.

"Master let me take Gildarts' place please I insist" Erza said as she made her way through the crowd towards Makarov

"Not this time Erza I'm sorry. Now all of you stop bothering me and go busy yourselves with anything go do some quests from the board you lazy children!" Makarov yelled like a typical old geezer while waving the crowd away.

"Master may we at least watch?" Gray asked as Makarov started to make his way back to where Gildarts and Ulquiorra were standing waiting for him.

"This is a private matter for now Gray. And don't dare try and sneak in, that won't work this time" the master focused his eyes on Natsu who seemed to twitch uncontrollably with excitement.

"I knew it you're strong!" Natsu gave a battle cry as he charged both Gildarts and Ulquiorra. The arrancar just gave him a bored stare while Gildarts shook his head and gave Natsu a chop on the head, causing the pink haired mage to slam into the floor creating a small crater leaving him unconscious "Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she ran to him and checked for injuries, she found none however only that the dragon slayer was unconscious.

Makarov looked down on the unconscious form of Natsu and gave Gildarts a questioning look. "Sorry Master but I think it would be best for him to sleep for now, you know how he'll be like" Gildarts explained making Makarov sigh in understanding.

"Well I'll wish you luck kid you'll probably need it" Wakaba said to Ulquiorra earning the arrancar's frowning face stare at him. "I assure you I won't need luck" his voice held no emotion making it only as a simple statement.

"Alright we are all prepared now so let us leave" Makarov said leading Gildarts and Ulquiorra out of the entrance. But before Gildarts passed through the doors he turned around and looked at Lucy "Miss could you tell Natsu to meet me at my place when he wakes up please" he told her earning a nod from the blonde celestial mage.

**(Omake)**

Gin Ichimaru stood at the side of a white screen holding his favorite pointing stick.

"Welcome folks for another episode of…" He trailed off as he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a short old geezer wearing really funky weird clothes.

"Sorry old man but you are interrupting my show" Gin frowned at the small figure in front of him

"Haven't you heard? This is to be my studio for the new show _Mage Encyclopedia_!" Makarov smiled at Gin when he presented him with the certificate

"Alright children bring in our stuff!" Makarov called back behind as a bunch of Fairy Tail members flooded the studio carrying all kinds of stuff. While Gin found himself being carried off by Elfman.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" was all he could say

* * *

**AN: **First chapter is up finally! I've had this idea in my mind for months now and boy am I glad that I could finally publish it on this site for everyone (I hope) to enjoy. Hope you like this first chapter and where it is going. I am a fan of Ulquiorra Cifer and it made me sad that there were not many fanfiction crossovers featuring his awesome character. That is the reason why I decided to write my own to somehow satisfy myself and some of the like minded people out there.

In this fic I am not sure who to pair Ulquiorra with. Though I plan for him to have a small size harem, I still haven't figured out who should be the main girl for him. So please help me decide by writing down your own ideas in the review section or just send me a private message.

(I should tell you however in advance that I do not plan on letting him have a romantic relationship with Erza. Because in my opinion, the ErzaxJellal pairing is already perfect. Though Erza would learn to respect his strength in later chapters)

So what do you guys think? Should I continue this? Please I hope you guys enjoy and hope you leave a review after reading it.


	2. Chapter 2 Gildarts vs Ulquiorra!

Disclaimer! I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Cure to Emptiness

Chapter 2: Gildarts Clive vs. Ulquiorra Cifer!

**xxx **1 hour and 30 minutes prior to the match, inside Makarov's office **xxx**

Ulquiorra observed every last detail of the guild masters' office. It was a fairly simple room with enough space to fit fifteen people. At the other end of the room was Makarov's desk, it was stacked high with pillars of sheets of papers. High above the wall behind the desk hung Fairy Tails banner flanked by normal sized windows illuminating the room during the day. Facing against the desk was a sofa large enough for four people to sit, in front of it was a low coffee table made out of carved wood. The floor was made up of polished planks of timber; in its center was a huge rectangular carpet imprinted with Fairy Tail's insignia as well. Both left and right walls contained each a pair of bookshelves at each corner. Between the bookshelves were frames of pictures hanging perfectly on the walls. The arrancar focused on two pictures, one portraying Makarov smiling wide baring his teeth and on his shoulders was a small boy. The boy had spiky sun-kissed blonde hair; he was wearing a green t-shirt with a lightning bolt in the middle paired with a yellow pair of shorts. The boy was smiling as well and had his right hand raised high above his head; using his hand to make an L using his index finger and thumb.

The other picture portrayed a group of people posing together in front of what Ulquiorra guessed as the old Fairy Tail headquarters. In the middle of the group was a short young man with long spiky sun-kissed hair the same as the boy from the other picture. They stood fully erected from the man's scalp. He wore a blue jacket topped with a short white cape that overlapped both shoulders along with a pair of green army pants. He had his arms crossed and frowned at the camera. To his right were two men; the nearest one was a tall handsome man with shoulder length black hair wearing a dark red business suit over a light green shirt paired with a green neck tie. The one furthest to the right stood closer to the camera. His hair was a dark shade of brown with yellow-golden stripes that ran from the front to the back of his head. He wore a pair of shades and had a spiked red dog collar wrapped around his neck he also had an armband with the same design wrapped around his exposed wrist. He wore a black leather biker jacket. He smiled at the camera and did a thumb up pose with his right hand. On the left side of the picture stood three people. A fairly muscular man with brown skin stood slightly behind the blonde. He had long white eyebrows and white hair that stood tall on the top of his head. He wore a dark green muscle shirt along with kaki colored pants. To his left stood a man with brown hair and orange shirt. He was the same height as the blonde in the middle. The last person was a woman, she was quite beautiful with her long pink hair and wore a simple black dress with its sleeves folded revealing its white interior.

The arrancar did not recognize any of the group from the people that were present in the bar area earlier, he then noticed the dates on the pictures and understood that they were old photos. After his observation, he decided to once again focus on the guild master. He watched him as he instead of taking a sit on the armchair behind the desk; chose to sit with crossed legs on top of his desk. Gildarts tossed his rack sack and proceeded on sitting on the sofa, while Ulquiorra decided to stand on his feet instead of choosing a place to sit.

For a moment Ulquiorra and Makarov stared at each other. The former fourth espada could tell that the old man was sizing him up by the way he looked at him. After a moment of silence, Makarov decided to speak his mind.

"I could tell just by looking at you that you are not human despite your physical appearance. Not only that, your very presence is unlike anything I have felt before" the old man declared with a stern voice looking straight at Ulquiorra

"Gildarts, where did you find him?" he continued changing his gaze from the arrancar to the sitting form of Gildarts.

"Actually Master, it was he who found me; he saved my life" Gildarts responded while he leaned forward using his knees to support his elbows

"He saved you?" Makarov seemed shocked by Gildarts' answer

"Yes Master, the reason I could not complete the hundred years quest was because I had an encounter" Gildarts slowly stood while unbuttoning his cape. Once he was at his full height he revealed the remaining marks of his injuries to Makarov.

Ulquiorra looked at the guild master's expression. The old man looked as if suddenly in pain while he looked up and down Gildarts' damaged body. Though Makarov tried to hide it, Ulquiorra could feel the guild master's anger boiling. It was then that the arrancar understood how much this little man cared for his comrades. Unlike a leader he once knew. Then Makarov's face softened as he turned his gaze to Ulquiorra and with tears slowly running down his cheeks, he shocked the arrancar

"Thank you… Thank you for saving the life of one of my children, I am forever grateful to you Ulquiorra Cifer" the old guild master gave him a smile before he wiped his face with his arm.

Ulquiorra did not know how to respond. Never before has anyone thanked him in a way this old human did. Behind the ever unchanging frown; Ulquiorra Cifer was shocked to his very core. Despite the simple act of gratitude's good intentions, the arrancar could not help but feel a bit uncomfortable. Despite Orihime's help, Ulquiorra was still Ulquiorra. He was not a new man; still most of him remained to be the cold and emotionless arrancar that could cause pain and destruction. He did not relish these kinds of situations; it reminded him of the things he did not understand. Deciding not to let it bother him at the moment, he closed his eyes and threw the thoughts away.

"What and who did this to you?" Makarov's face once again turned serious

"While I was travelling through a mountain pass I got ambushed by a black dragon" answered Gildarts as he buttoned his cape and continued sitting

"But they were all supposed to have gone missing seven years ago!" Makarov gasped loudly

"Not this one apparently. I've been hearing rumors about it flying around the world but did not believe it until it attacked me. Master, this one is unlike Igneel; the dragon that raised Natsu. It just attacked me without any reason" Gildarts' face turned dark as he recounted his encounter with the dreaded black dragon.

"This is bad indeed, the council must know about this but I'm afraid that they'll most probably brush it off as crazy talks" Makarov frowned as he quietly thought to himself

"Enough of that for now Master we're here because I want us to discuss Ulquiorras situation" Gildarts waved his hand nonchalantly as if nothing was serious. He then turned to the arrancar and asked "Want me to explain things for you? Or you want to do it yourself?" while smiling.

"I do not need your assistance to explain myself Gildarts" Ulquiorra answered coldly

"Che! As cold as ever" Gildarts retorted making a comedic sad face

The arrancar ignored the red haired man's childish act and faced Makarov once more.

"You are correct with your observations earlier Makarov Dreyar. I am not human" he simply said

"And where are you from?" asked Makarov

"I am not from this world" Ulquiorra answered. He watched as Fairy Tail's guild master raised an eyebrow at him. The old man then closed his eyes and thought for a second, before opening them

"You are not the only person Gildarts and I know who is from another world" Makarov stated as he sighed

"Might you perhaps come from the same place as he did?" the guild master continued

"Who is this person you are talking about?" Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the old man as he asked his own question

"His name is Mystogan. He comes from Edolas a world parallel to ours with a slight difference. People there are not born with magic; they rely heavily on the use of _lacrima_ to use and store magic" Makarov explained while picking a piece of _lacrima_ from his desk and showed it to Ulquiorra who observed it quietly.

"No I do not come from the same world as this Mystogan nor have I heard of a place called Edolas" Ulquiorra simply answered while handing back the _lacrima _shard to Makarov.

"Then please take your time to explain" Makarov nodded for Ulquiorra to further elaborate his origins

"Better use that eye trick of yours then" Gildarts laughed shortly but was stared down by the arrancar. Ulquiorra then reached up with his right hand and plucked his right eye from its socket making black colored blood to run down his right cheek and dropped down making a stain on the carpet. Makarov watched this procession with wide eyes, but he was in for another surprise as the now one eyed arrancar crushed his own eyeball. The old guild master expected a disgusting mess to remain in Ulquiorras hand, but his eyes bulged out as it instead shattered into glittering dust like particles that sailed through the air in front of the arrancar. Soon after he was greeted with the image of a city unlike anything that could be found in Fiore or the entirety of Earthland.

"Are you going to be fine?" Makarov blurted out being concerned about Ulquiorra's missing right eye

"Relax Master! He'll have another right eye after!" Gildarts laughed out loud making Makarov look at Ulquiorra with disbelieving eyes

"He is right, I have the ability to heal almost instantly and re-grow lost limbs. Although that does not include lost internal organs like my brain" the arrancar simply answered causing the short old man to gape at him. Ulquiorra ignored the look as he went on with his explanation

"I come from a world that is divided into three different plains of existence. In these three plains, magic does not exist. Instead there is _reiryoku_, spiritual energy that exists inside the people living in my world"

"Humans are the main inhabitants of one of the three plains, the Human World. The majority of their population have very little _reiryoku _making them almost entirely oblivious to the other realms and their inhabitants as both reams are spiritual by nature. Though there are some who develop high enough to let them see ghosts and other spiritual beings" the arrancar explained

He then switched to another image showing yet another group of humans but wearing feudal time Japanese clothes.

"Aren't these humans as well?" Makarov gave a confused look

"These are not humans. These are their souls; they are the inhabitants of Soul Society. The afterlife of my world" Ulquiorra explained while willing the image to zoom out revealing almost all of Soul Society

The guild master was speechless. Here was a person claiming that in his world, afterlife was something that was all but confirmed. Whether to believe on this man's claims or not was entirely Makarov's choice. Instead of pondering what to believe in, the old man focused his attention on the image of the so called _afterlife _before him. He always thought it to look more like a paradise, where the ground was made of soft clouds as an example. But he could not help but feel a little bit disappointed at the image he was looking at. This afterlife had little difference with how human societies looked like. But this was their afterlife, maybe theirs was very different from what they have in Earthland; Makarov thought to himself.

The particles then stopped showing the group of souls and in its place was the image of man wearing a black shikahusho with a katana like weapon strapped to his left waist

"This man is a Shinigami or a Soul Reaper, they are one of the beings that can use and control _reiryoku. _There job is to ferry the souls from the Human world to guide as well as protect them on their journey"

The old guild master nodded in understanding. These Shinigamis did the opposite of what their names meant in Earthland, he pondered as he recalled the dark mage Erigor who carried the very same title Shinigami, although not for the same reason as those found in Ulquiorra's world.

Once again the images changed, this time into the endless white sands and dark night skies of Hueco Mundo. This immediately darkened the mood in the room as despite being an image; Hueco Mundo still gave a chilling vibe to those who has not seen it. Gildarts too despite already having the knowledge of the world, turned stone serious.

"Hueco Mundo, the world that exists between Soul Society and the Human World. Not all souls make it through to salvation" Ulquiorra trailed off as he willed the image to show horrible creatures that Makarov has never seen before. They all had different sizes and physiology. But what all of them had in common been that they all wore individual masks and had perfect circular holes in their chests.

"These are Hollows the result of souls being corrupted through despair or regret, though souls who have stayed too long in the Human World may also turn into a Hollow. Once a soul turns into a Hollow it becomes a mindless beast; they use their high _reiryoku _to hunt down souls or humans with high _reiryoku_ and devour them. The reason for their actions is to fill the endless hole where their heart were once kept" the arrancar continued as he himself focused on one of the beasts in his memories.

Makarov nodded grimly at Ulquiorra's explanation. These creatures were dangerous to both the dead and the living. He was certainly glad that they did not exist in Earthland. But he too felt pity for these creatures, some of them became Hollows unwillingly some of them might as well be good souls that the Shinigamis were just too late to reach.

"And which… of these beings are you?" Makarov asked Ulquiorra while meeting the arrancar's green eyes.

Ulquiorra answered by unbuttoning the top part of his white jacket revealing his Hollow hole.

"I am a Hollow" Ulquiorra Cifer replied

"You look nothing like those creatures you showed me earlier, other than that; you don't seem to be a mindless devourer of souls to me" Makarov frowned at the arrancar

"Not all Hollows are the same Makarov Dreyar, there are many different types of Hollows and I am but one them" Ulquiorra simply answered

"But indeed I am different from the normal Hollows" he continued

"I am an Arrancar, a Hollow who had its mask removed allowing it to acquire shinigami like powers" the former fourth espada explained as he showed different images of other arrancars in Aizen's army

"I see" Makarov closed his eyes for a bit to reflect upon the information that he was just given

"Then I have a question for you Ulquiorra Cifer. What is the reason you find yourself in Earthland?" Makarov stood at his full height on top of his desk as he gave Ulquiorra a stern look

At this the arrancar remained silent keeping eye contact with the old guild master once again. He did not know Makarov, yet something inside him kept pushing him into giving him information. What was it? Ulquiorra experienced the same phenomenon when he explained things to Gildarts. Ulquiorra wondered if he would ever know the answer. Instead, after keeping Makarov's gaze for a few more seconds; he decided to answer the short old man's question.

"I am a Hollow; where my heart should be there is a hole. Yet I am different from the other Hollows. They still had their emotions while I am empty. How can that be? Wasn't the heart the origin of emotions? Then why aren't the other Hollows like me? There is concept behind a heart that was unknown to me. Where is it located? If I open a man's chest would I find in there? If I open his head would I find it in there? I wanted to know where emotions come from for I am creature that has no grasp on what the word means. During the last moments of my existence, I gained little knowledge about its concept. For hundreds of years I did not know that my heart had always existed right in my own grasp. Though, I still do not understand its true meaning. The entity who sent me here wanted me to learn more about it, to get the chance to experience it as a whole. He made me an offer, I accepted it; he gave me a new purpose and I wanted it" the arrancar replied

Makarov was silent. His heart ached for the creature in front of him. He could only imagine the suffering that he had endured through his entire existence. How could such a creature be born? How could someone be so cruel to create something like him? Instead of being a part of a species, Ulquiorra was isolated. Makarov knew that there were people who chose to deny their own emotions. But this Ulquiorra had no choice it became part of his very nature to not understand his heart. A cruel fate indeed. But Makarov was glad that he has found his way to Fairy Tail.

The old man was silent for a long time. His mind was scrambled in his head and after giving the situation a long hard thought. He decided to do the only thing he could do; follow his own heart.

"Have you considered joining Fairy Tail? Ulquiorra Cifer" Makarov's face softened and gave the arrancar a soft smile

Gildarts who had been silent during the entire explanation, smiled widely in his sit

"Thought you'd never ask him Master!" the red haired man said his voice was full of excitement

Ulquiorra on the other hand was silent. He did not consider joining Fairy Tail. He thought about the things that he could gain if he joined the guild. Most of them were going to be useful to him, considering he was now all on his own in a different world.

Both Gildarts and the guild master however thought differently. The guild could help Ulquiorra develop. Fairy Tail was a big group of people who are bonded with each other like a true family. If the arrancar chose to join them, it could help him discover and understand his emotions and his heart. Both Makarov and Gildarts wanted truly to help this person. Gildarts saw it as a way to repay the man who saved him from the jaws of death. While Makarov saw Ulquiorra as if he was a lost child not knowing which direction he should take; though unknown to him the arrancar was far older than the old man. Both of them waited expectantly for Ulquiorra's answer.

"I have considered my options and found that joining Fairy Tail would be favorable to my stay in this world" Ulquiorra finally decided to speak after a moment of silence

"I'm happy that think so" Makarov gave the arrancar a warm fatherly smile

"First we need to gauge your strength so I need you to pick anyone from the guild to fight" Makrov jumped down his desk as was about to make his way to the door

"Master actually I have a suggestion" Gildarts said as he placed a hand on Makarov's shoulder

"Have him fight me instead and if he passes the test make him an S-class just like Erza and Laxus" Gildarts continued pointed a thumb at himself. Though it went unnoticed by Gildarts, Ulquiorra saw Makarov wince a little when Gildarts said the name Laxus

"Gildarts you are injured. Other than that you know that there are certain requirements for him to become an S-class member of the guild" Makarov frowned at Gildarts as he turned around to face him

"Master I know you can feel it too. Despite not having magic his _reiryoku _level is hard to ignore" Gildarts said as he looked back at Ulquiorra

The former fourth espada was impressed by Gildarts' assessment. Though the power he was giving out now was nothing compared to the power he has when in his released form; he was not the former fourth espada for nothing.

"That is true; but it is hard to make a comparison as both energy sources are completely different. We still do not know how potent this _reiryoku _is" Makarov put a hand under his chin

"He met a real dragon's roar head on Master; I think that is potent enough!" Gildarts went to where Ulquiorra was standing and put an arm around his shoulder

"Gildarts guild rules are guild rules I'm afraid I can't break those. He might have earned your trust but he still has to earn it from the guild members" Makarov announced sternly, showing that he stands by his statement

Trust was a word that did not exist in the ranks of the espada. The only reason they did not try to kill each other was because of fear of Aizen's power or for some out of respect. Ulquiorra himself did not fear him for he did not know what fear was. The reason he followed the rouge shinigami was because he gave the arrancar a purpose. He would've never imagined that he would find himself in a situation like this. According to the short old man, Gildarts trusted him. Why? Was it out of gratitude for saving his life? Or was it because of the four months they've known each other? Didn't trust correlate with time? Ulquiorra did not know the answers so how was he going to earn the trust of Fairy Tail if he himself was new to the very concept of the word?

"Alright alright I get ya' Master! But still I believe you'll get more from him fighting me than fighting our other members" Gildarts smirked

"You know this will shock all of them" Makarov sighed

"Don't worry about it! They'll understand!" the red headed mage brushed his guild master's comment to the side as he made his way towards the door

"Plus, I'm afraid that you'll have to hide the fact that you are not from this world from them let alone that you are not human. At least for now" Gildart added

"I agree with Gildarts, though I am sure that many of us in the guild would have no problems with your story. This would however attract the attention of other parties like the Magical Council" Makarov nodded in agreement his face getting serious once more

Ulquiorra understood what both men were trying to say. Though he could not feel fear, he understood its meaning and he had full knowledge of its effect on humans. He knew that if a government found out about him and discover what he could do, they'll consider him as a threat and would try to either eliminate him or capture him. Ulquiorra had no problems with confrontations and he was confident that he could destroy anything this Magical Council could throw at him. But he could gain more from staying under their radar and he would rather not waste his time with this group of old men. After giving the suggestion a thought, he met both men's gazes and simply gave them a nod to confirm his agreement.

* * *

**xxx **A clearing outside Magnolia City **xxx**

The wind was warm; Ulquiorra could feel it even when his own skin was as cold as the winter chills. It was different to what he was used to, all of it were. This entire world was different. Everything here seemed to be in order unlike his world. He did not belong in this world yet here he was.

These were the thoughts of the arrancar as he awaited Makarov's signal to start the battle. Opposite of him was Gildarts standing a few meters away. Ulquiorra stood completely still with his hands in his pockets while eyeing the _crash _mage in front of him. He compared the man to Ichigo Kurosaki, a human from his world. They were similar due to both men having immense power despite being human. Though Ichigo's power was harder to understand. The arrancar had enough knowledge about the origins of magic. During his stay in the village of Gilles, he had read a book explaining the mechanics of magic. It was stated that each mage had a container inside of them determining the amount of their magical power. The main source of magic however did not come from the mages' bodies. It came from Earth Lands' atmosphere, in form of particles called _eternano_. The arrancar compared it to how both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo's atmosphere contained enough _reiryoku_ to sustain its inhabitants. Though it was not used as a power source. Ulquiorra remembered it as the strange energy he felt during the time of his arrival. The only explanation for Gildarts' power would be that he has a much larger container than the average mage. But Ulquiorra was more interested in the theory of the _second origin_. It worked much like a shinigamis zanpakuto when they learn their shikai and bankai. Basically a mage that could learn to unlock their _second origin_ would receive a large boost in magical power the same way shinigamis do with their bankais. The arrancar wondered if both Gildarts and Makarov unlocked their _second origin_.

Gildarts too was having thoughts of his own as he awaited the beginning of the match. In his mind he kept replaying the scene where Ulquiorra fired his lance of _reiryoku _to stop the black dragon's roar. He remembered how awestruck he was at the display of power before falling into unconsciousness. Even now, Gildarts doubted if he could've been able to counter that roar. Other than that, Gildarts had no knowledge of Ulquiorra's fighting style. He was still in the hospital bed when Ulquiorra destroyed the bandits that attacked the village, and the entire eyewitness that Gildarts had asked always said the same answer; it all happened too fast. This was why Gildarts knew that this match should be taken very seriously, plus he didn't like holding back against an opponent anyways.

The _crash _mage grinned at the arrancar who responded with his normal frowning stare. Then after a long time of waiting, Makarov gave the signal; in the form of a bright magic sphere he fired into the sky.

Everything kicked into high gear as both combatants quickly reacted after the signal. Ulquiorra swiftly kicked the ground from under him rocketing him towards Gildarts while leaving behind a small crater. Gildarts saw this move and decided to stand his ground determined to take whatever the arrancar's first attack had head on.

In a matter of seconds Ulquiorra was upon Gildarts as he sent an overhead right hook towards the _crash _mage's face. Gildarts however managed to catch the fist with his right hand; though the impact created a shockwave as well as turned the ground beneath both men into a large crater. Gildarts' defense was short lived though as Ulquiorra kneed him in the abdomen making Gildarts buckle slightly and gasp for air due to the incredible strength of the hit. But the red haired man's grip on the arrancar's right fist did not waver and remained sturdy. Realizing he needed to get Ulquiorra away from him for now, Gildarts tightened his grip on Ulquiorra's fist and by twisting his entire body sent the arrancar flying towards a cliff wall.

The _crash _mage was in for a surprise when Ulquiorra suddenly disappeared in mid air right before hitting the wall of hard earth. Barely a second after, he heard a certain loud static boom behind him but before he could turn around and have a look, it was his turn to be sent flying towards the cliff wall by Ulquiorra who kicked him in the back after using _sonido_.

Just before making impact, Ulquiorra saw the earth that Gildarts would crash into turn into fist size blocks. He was impressed that Gildarts had managed the think of a way to lessen the amount of damage during his impact with the wall. The red haired mage's crash created an explosion of earth and stones as well as creating a small dust cloud.

Gildarts then came out of the dust cloud covered with earth chunks from head to toe.

"That hurt" he said as he dusted himself off the dirt while Ulquiorra remained standing in the spot where he sent Gildarts flying

* * *

**xxx **In a not so far distance away from both Gildarts and Ulquiorra **xxx **

Makarov obsereved the match from afar. He understood the destruction that both these combatants could do to their surroundings. Already there was a huge crater in the middle of the clearing and a cliff wall had entirely collapsed due to Gildarts crashing into it. But this was not the focus of the guild master's eyes. He could not believe the scene in front of him. Gildarts was getting slightly pushed back by Ulquiorra. What further astonished the short old man was that the arrancar did all this only using his right arm while keeping his left arm relaxed with his left hand in his pocket. Also he's sword still remained in it's sheathe. This really impressed Makarov as not many even in Fairy Tail are able to do that to the _crash _mage. But the match was still in its earliest stage and both men have yet showed their true powers.

* * *

**xxx **Back in the fight **xxx**

Ulquiorra observed Gildarts once more while he was busy dusting himself off. It was certainly impressive that the _crash_ mage's body remained undamaged. Gildarts did not look strained either from any pain. This man's durability was much more beyond that of a normal human. Other than the man's incredible durability, his physical strength was easily on par with the arrancars.

Gildarts too was having assessments of his own about the short skirmish he and Ulquiorra had. Though the arrancar's body did not show it, Ulquiorra certainly packed a lot of strength. Even though Gildarts matched him in terms of physical power, he knew that Ulquiorra was much faster than him even in terms of reflexes. Another disadvantage that Gildarts noticed he had in speed was that strange ability Ulquiorra showed when he disappeared and reappeared behind the _crash _mage. Was that teleportation? Gildarts wondered that was why he decided to ask.

"Oy! Ulquiorra what was that technique? Teleportion?" Gildarts gave Ulquiorra a comical confused face

"_Sonido _or Sound Ceremony a speed technique that all arrancars have" the former fourth espada simply answered

Speed technique huh, Gildarts thought. It reminded him of that kid Jet who used High Speed magic. But Gildarts was certain that the technique Ulquiorra used was much faster and did not work the same way Jet used his magic. The only way he knew that he could counter this sound ceremony, was to raise his reaction time according to the booming static sound that Ulquiorra makes when he re-appears. He also observed that Ulquiorra kept one of his hands in his pocket and had his sword sheathed. Gildarts mentally grinned; this was unlike any fights he has ever been through and the arrancar has yet to show him his true power. But Gildarts also had some tricks of his own. He decided that normal hand to hand combat would only get them into a stalemate; therefore it was time for him to use magic to gain the upper hand.

Taking the initiative this time, Gildarts imbued his right fist with _crash_ magic before hitting the ground before him causing a strong earthquake while creating huge devastating large cracks on the earth's surface. Ulquiorra mentally raised an eyebrow at the gigantic spider web like cracks that Gildarts created. Then he saw one of the large cracks traveling its way towards where he was standing. He simply avoids it by stepping to the side. He wondered what the purpose of this devastation was; surely Gildarts did not think that the arrancar would be seriously affected by the earthquake. But it was then that he realized what it was when Gildarts had managed to outflank him.

Thanks to the "little" distraction he made Gildarts had managed to maneuver himself and close the distance between him and Ulquiorra. For a man of his size, he certainly moved with great agility.

Not wanting to waste his advantage with the element of surprise, Gildarts sent a _crash _imbued punch towards the surprised Ulquiorra. Hitting the arrancar in the back; due to the _crash_ magic the punch forced Ulquiorra towards the ground hitting it with the strength of a small meteor imbedding him deep into the earth.

"Shit that might have been too much!" Gildarts exclaimed as he observed the small fissure he made.

But there was something else that he noticed. He looked down towards the hand he used for the punch and knew that two fingers had been broken. Damn! What is his skin made of? Gildarts said to himself as he remembered how hard the arrancar's back was.

He did not have much time to celebrate his success however as the ground a few meters from him exploded. Out of it came Ulquiorra showing no signs of injuries. Not wasting time either, the arrancar used _sonido_ once more and appeared in Gildarts right and engaged the _crash _mage in close quarters. Gildarts had no choice but to defend himself against the punches and kicks Ulquiorra sent his way. He responded in return and counter attacked as well; imbuing his fists once more with _crash _magic to give him a slight edge against the arrancar.

They continued to trade blows for minutes as each impact created a loud booming sound that echoed throughout the surrounding areas. Neither one of them looked tired despite the intensity of the fight.

After a few more minutes of punching and kicking, Gildarts managed to find a small opening and was able to land a hit on Ulquiorra's stomach sending him skywards. But instead of being hurled through the air a great distance from where Gildarts was; Ulquiorra shocked both Gildarts and Makarov by halting high above the ground as if standing on top of an invisible platform.

The arrancar straightened himself in the air and looked down at Gildarts. This was getting interesting for the arrancar. This human kept up with Ulquiorra's pace and strength, and managed to overpower the former fourth espada twice. Something that Kurosaki Ichigo has not been able to do without wearing that strange Hollow mask of his. But still, the arrancar had forced Gildarts to use his magic earlier which means that the mage knew that he had a slight physical disadvantage in this match.

Gildarts' magic was another thing that attracted Ulquiorra's interest. This was the first time he had seen it in combat and could agree upon that it was a very powerful weapon. The arrancar's _hierro_ was the reason why Ulquiorra's body remained undamaged till now. But despite that Ulquiorra felt the strain Gildarts' _crash_ magic had on his iron hard skin. All this proved that Gildarts, despite being a human was a worthy foe.

Back in the ground stood Fairy Tail's ace that was busy trying to figure out how to reach Ulquiorra. He considered throwing some large boulders or trees and tries to hit the arrancar in the air. But knowing Ulquiorra's speed, the arrancar would have no problems avoiding Gildarts' projectiles. He also considered taunting the former fourth espada but he was certain that it would just be ignored.

Gildarts' musing was interrupted when Ulquiorra used _sonido _and re-appeared a few meters away in front of him.

"Thought you-"Gildarts tried to comment but was cut off when he felt a strange force hit his shoulders. The force made him feel as if he was swimming underwater another strange thing he noticed was that the air seemed to tear creating ripples in them. He could also hear cracking noises from the trees nearby and from the ground itself. As fast as it appeared, the strange force vanished.

Gildarts then looked at Ulquiorra who stood before him and watched him take his left hand out of his pocket. The arrancar then raised it and with his index finger pointed at where Gildarts was standing. It was then that Gildarts felt a huge amount of energy gathering at the tip of the arrancar's index finger. Reminding Gildarts of the time he first saw the arrancar. He saw the creation of a small green orb that rung his mental alarm bells.

"_Cero_" Gildarts heard Ulquiorra's voice as the arrancar released the energy contained in the green orb creating a huge laser like attack aimed at Gildarts.

"Shit!" the _crash _mage yelped as his vision was filled by the onrushing mass of pure green _reiatsu_. Reacting by instinct, Gildarts raised both hands in front of him and used his _disassembly _magic to defend himself against Ulquiorra's attack. He needed to use both hands because the lance of green energy had a very large radius causing Gildarts to make a much larger _disassembly _net to counter it.

Ulquiorra watched as his opponent created a large net that passed through his _cero_, turning his attack into blocks scattering them throughout the entire area. Although the _cero_ had been disassembled by Gildarts, the energy that each block had was enough to create a rather dangerous explosion of their own as confirmed by the devastating destruction each block caused when they made contact with anything. The area that once had trees and hills was turned into a barren waste land complete with the charred remains of trees caught in the mass collection of explosions and a large number of craters. Gildarts could only imagine being hit directly by such an attack.

The net that Gildarts made continued its way towards Ulquiorra who dodged it using _sonido_. The arrancar did not want to risk getting hit by the net either.

"Was that the attack you used to stop the dragon's roar?" Gildarts asked, now becoming more careful as the arrancar was finally getting serious

"No, the _cero _I just fired at you was a normal _cero. _The one I used against that black dragon is called _Gran Rey Cero _a much stronger version exclusive only to certain arrancars such as me" Ulquiorra answered

Gildarts was astonished at what he heard. This was a normal version? Such an attack with devastating effects was called normal? His thoughts were once again interrupted as the arrancar did not give him time to breathe as he once again fired another _cero _at Gildarts. Who used the same method he used before to disassemble the attack causing yet more destruction to the surrounding areas.

The _crash _mage was hard pressed as Ulquiorra sent a third _cero _his way. He concluded that the arrancar was dangerous in both close and ranged combat.

As Gildarts just finished disassembling the _cero_, Ulquiorra closed the distance between them and engaged Fairy Tail's ace once more in close combat. This time his attacks were faster and he used _sonido _more frequently. As well as using both hands during his attacks, though his sword remained sheathed.

Despite the change in Ulquiorra's attack power, Gildarts did a good job keeping the arrancar at bay. It was all thanks to years of battle experience. He managed to keep track of Ulquiorra even when the arrancar used _sonido. _But he was having trouble with rate that the arrancar was firing his _cero_. Each _cero _contained the same amount of energy and came at a random rate. Gildarts had to be very careful as Ulquiorra would at times fire his attack even when he was at close proximity to Gildarts. But at a close distance, the _cero's_ radius does not have much time to expand; this allowed Gildarts to counter it with only one hand.

Their clash changed the very landscape around them. The _ceros _that missed created massive explosions in the distance where they hit while the large _disassembly _nets Gildarts used to even the odds in terms of ranged combat turned almost everything in the area into fist size blocks. Hills were flattened and entire forests were either sliced into pieces by Gildarts' magic or charred by Ulquiorra's _cero_.

* * *

**xxx** The place where Makarov observed the fight **xxx**

The guild master was certainly happy that they where a good distance away from Magnolia. Imagine the amount of property damage that the guild would have to pay if he chose to have the fight where it was usually held. He was even certain that there wouldn't be any city left at all. But despite these thoughts, he was still at awe at the power both men showed. This was what he considered as a battle between S-class mages or even wizard saint level.

He already knew about Gildarts' power so he knew what to expect when the red haired mage got into a fight. But he didn't expect Ulquiorra to be this powerful. Makarov could feel even at this distance the amount of energy those huge green lances that the arrancar fired contained. The devastation that they created only confirmed Makarov's assessments. He wondered if this was the attack Gildarts told him about that could meet a real dragon's roar, he would confirm later after this match.

He had thought about stopping the fight after its sudden change in both intensity and destruction. But he had a feeling that he has yet to see all of what this Ulquiorra Cifer could do.

"Gildarts haven't released all of his magical power yet, but it is a matter of time before he decides to" Makarov muttered to himself as he crossed his arms and watched the battle more carefully.

* * *

**xxx **Back in the battle **xxx**

After a few more minutes of intensely trading blows with each other, both Ulquiorra and Gildarts broke out of the duel by punching each other in the cheek at the same time. Gildarts' _crash _imbued punch sent the arrancar towards a ruined cliff wall while Ulquiorra's punch sent Gildarts towards the remains of a hill cut in half by the arrancar's _cero_.

Both men then freed themselves from the rubbles they created. Both of them looked worse for wear after the confrontation. Though Ulquiorra showed less damage. Ulquiorra's white arrancar uniform though not torn, was now covered with brown dirt staining the once pure white fabric. Gildarts looked none better himself, his hair was barely kept in a back slick and his clothes looked worn out, his left metal hand had buckles on the surface due to the arrancar's _hierro_.

Something ran down the side of Ulquiorra's lips. The arrancar reached up and touched it with his fingers and found that it was his blood. He stared at it for a while before looking back at Gildarts. This confirmed the man's battle prowess, for the only time Ulquiorra would bleed was through a sword wound. But this man managed to make him bleed through a punch.

Gildarts on the other hand spat on the ground the blood that gathered in his mouth as he looked at Ulquiorra. This match was intense even for him. Though he did not feel tired just yet, he could feel his muscles ache. He then took the time to look around and found that the place where they were standing looked very different from the time the match started. Now it was littered with charred trees and huge craters; the only thing Gildarts recognized in the terrain was the remaining spider web like cracks he made earlier.

"How about we finish this?" Gildarts said loudly to Ulquiorra as he straightened his stance

Ulquiorra however did not reply and continued to stare at Gildarts with his usual frowning face. Gildarts sighed,

"Guess I'll go first then, I think it is time to show you the full extent of my power" Gildarts declared

This statement certainly caught Ulquiorra's attention. He was interested in seeing this man release his full power. He wanted to see for himself how Gildarts' magical power would compare with the members of the espada. But there was something else inside Ulquiorra that intensified his interest. He did not know what it was but it made his body twitch as if he was hungry for more action; as if he could not wait for Gildarts' magical release. Could it be that Ulquiorra was experiencing excitement?

The arrancar then felt the ground shake and the air around him become thicker with magic. He watched as Gildarts' face turned from the usual carefree expression to stone cold seriousness. His reddish-orange hair was no longer hanging messily on his head; instead they almost stood completely straight up from Gildarts' scalp. The _crash _mage's black cloak fluttered wildly as it was affected by the very thick white aura that danced wildly around Gildarts. Gildarts' immense magical aura spread itself into the area where he was standing creating a great wall of the intense white magical energy in front of Ulquiorra.

The former fourth espada could not help but slightly widen his eyes at the immense power Gildarts was showing him. Surely this man could not be human if he contained this much power. A normal human wouldn't be able to contain it for it would destroy their body. But here was someone who proved him wrong. Ulquiorra kept forgetting that he was no longer in his world, humans here were different; they were nothing like the weak humans from his world. It was at this moment that Ulquiorra truly understood that he still knew nothing about this world.

Gildarts observed Ulquiorra's reaction to his full magical power. It was very different from the usual response that other people made. Most people would've been incapacitated by simply being near Gildarts even some S-class mages are affected in the same way. Others who could still stand would simply give up thinking that defeating such a giant was impossible. But Ulquiorra was different, he did not look as if he was being strained by the sheer amount of magical power nor did he show signs of intimidation and hopelessness. The arrancar remained completely still not showing any reactions whatsoever towards Gildarts; it was very in-human to the _crash _mage. Gildarts mentally chuckled at how ironic his thoughts were.

"So this is your true power Gildarts Clive" Ulquiorra declared breaking Gildarts out of his thoughts

"So this is the power of Fairy Tail's strongest mage" the arrancar continued with a calm voice

"You have shown me your power Gildarts Clive..." Ulquiorra paused as he slowly unsheathed his _zanpakuto_

"Let me show you mine" The former fourth espada finished

Suddenly a massive amount of force came crushing down on Gildarts' shoulders. Unlike the one he felt earlier, this force outweighed its earlier version immensely, as if there was an entire mountain on his shoulders. Gildarts forced himself to stand straight; he wanted to see Ulquiorra when he showed his true power.

The arrancar in front of him glowed with ethereal green light and he could once again see the ripples in the air through his own white aura. Gildarts could also feel as if there was massive tidal wave that continuously crushed against the wall that his own magical aura created. Then once again as suddenly as it appeared, the force vanished. The _crash _mage was reminded of how Ulquiorra decided to reveal his _cero_ after releasing the strange force. He did not want to caught in another surprise attack therefore decided to get ready for yet another surprise attack. But little did he know that he was still entirely unprepared against what was to come.

"_Tozase… Murciélago_" was all that Gildarts heard from the former fourth espada

* * *

**AN: **Yay second chapter is up! First of all I am very happy that a lot of you like my idea it really is nice so a big THANK YOU! To everyone. Now for the romance part of this story:

Most people who gave me their ideas suggested Mirajane as the main girl in Ulquiorra's small harem. Some reasoned that it was because of her personality being quite similar to that of Orihime and also that she could almost relate to the arrancar due to the nature of her magic. I've taken this into consideration and I can say that it has caught my attention.

The second female character that a lot of people vouched for is Cana. Her reason was that her father had created a certain kind of bond with Ulquiorra.

To those who suggested that female characters outside Fairy Tail be a part of the small harem, I assure all of you that the idea was already in my mind when I started writing this fanfic. As for their identities, I'm afraid I'll have to keep quiet about it.

But so far I haven't decided yet between Mirajane and Cana so please give me your thoughts on the matter.

For the rest of the story:

I am not really sure if this chapter is to your satisfaction as I am actually inexperienced with writing fanfictions. This is my first major story on this site. This is the first time I've written a combat sequence and I hope that you guys like it.

As for the fight I hope that you guys don't think that I am nerfing either Ulquiorra or Gildarts. I wrote the fight based entirely on my own assessment of the two character's strength and how I pictured their fight would be. Remember that this is my opinion so I don't expect everyone to agree with my vision. But for those of you who could give me advice so that I can further improve myself please do give me some as I wish to do both Bleach and Fairy Tail justice by writing a great crossover about them.

Like I wrote earlier thank you guys for your support and I hope that you find this chapter interesting. Please review this chapter when you find the time and once again thank you for your support!


	3. Chapter 3 Green Teardrops

Disclaimer: I do not own both Bleach and Fairy Tail! Bleach is created and written by Tite Kubo and Fairy Tail is created by Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Cure to Emptiness

Chapter 3: Green teardrops

**xxx **Fairy Tail Bar **xxx**

A certain woman took a deep breath as she wiped the glass in her hands. She was a beauty, with her long white hair that curled slightly at the end. But the most distinctive thing that was noticeable about her hair was the short pony tail that stood upwards, made out of her bangs. This gave her a cuter look that mixed perfectly well with the sexy feminine vibe that this woman was always giving. Her bodyhad all the wonderful curves that a man could only dream of, this fitted beautifully with the perfectly shaped breasts that she had. Mirajane Strauss certainly deserved her title as Fairy Tail's magazine girl.

She was deep in thought. Today had been an exciting day! They had new members like Wendy Marvel, such a cute thing she was. Also the guild has had its strongest member return. Mirajane was certainly glad to see old Gildarts once more; he was a fun loving man and was much like a father figure the same as the master to the younger members of the guild. She smiled as she remembered the time during which a younger Natsu always wanted to spend time with the _crash_ mage. But that was not all that went through the mind of Fairy Tail's beautiful bartender.

Mirajane was curious about the white clad figure that came along with Gildarts. Something about him fascinated her and she still could not quite figure out why. She could only agree with Erza and the others have said about the figure. She felt no magic within him, but despite that she still felt something. It felt very different and was a whole new experience for Mirajane. This was one of the many things that caught her curiosity.

Another factor that she took notice of was the man's appearance. Surely Mirajane had seen many strange looking men all across Fiore. But the white clad man looked certainly different and most undoubtedly out of place. Was his skin really that pale? Was that green teal that ran down his cheeks real or was they just makeup? And those eyes, they look more like a predatory animal's eyes and what was that thing on the left side of his head? His clothing as well looked very outlandish. To Mirajane, the stranger's clothes looked quite simple but there was a certain beauty to it. The last thing about the stranger that she noticed, and she was certain that Erza too took notice of it; was the sword that was sheathed on his left waist. Even though she was no expert when it came to craftsmanship, she could still acknowledge that the man's sword was of a whole new level of quality. Not even Erza owned such weapons. But there was something else that she found interesting about the sword. She felt something that was very hard to explain.

Suddenly Mirajane shook her head violently as she was once again drowning herself with thoughts. But she was certain that when the master and Gildarts return she would spend some time talking to Fairy Tail's soon to be member; Ulquiorra Cifer. At the thought of his name Mirajane smiled, even this stranger's name felt enigmatic.

"Your smile looks different from the normal ones that you usually have" said a voice in front Mirajane making her snap out of her thoughts.

Sitting on one of the bar stools was Fairy Tail's fierce drinker Cana Alberona. She looked quite sober despite always chugging down a barrel of ale or whiskey every single day.

"Cana! You startled me!" Mirajane said wearing her well known smile

"So what was on your mind?" Cana decided to push on the conversation while reaching for a wooden stein

"I was thinking about that white clad stranger that Gildarts brought with him" Mirajane answered

"Huh? That weird looking pale as hell man?" Cana chugged the liquid contained inside the stein before reaching for another

"Aren't you suspicious at all? I'm sure you also felt the strange vibe that he was releasing" Cana said taking a pause from her drinking

"That is why I find him interesting! Don't you? It's exciting how much mystery may lie behind those green cats like eyes!" Mirajane sounded enthusiastically

"But something feels wrong about that guy Mira, he felt… not like a normal person not even a mage. The only thing that I can compare him with is a dark mage" Cana said as she decided to continue gulping down her drink

"It can't be that bad Cana, we should trust in Gildarts I'm sure he knows what he is doing" Mirajane replied as she put the wine glass she was wiping back to a cupboard and took the next one.

"That old man may be the strongest out of all of us but he is not smart in the head" a vein popped on Cana's forehead as she described Fairy Tail's strongest mage

"I think you are being too harsh on Gildarts Cana" Mirajane sweat dropped as she observed the clearly annoyed Cana in front of her

"Still it could be dangerous to let someone like that guy into the guild" Cana finally calmed down as she took another gulp of ale

"I'm sure we can take care of it if something is to happen we have Gildarts and the master at home so I think we are pretty safe" Mirajane tried to reassure Cana with her beautiful warm smile

But she too thought that Cana had a point. People with such dark auras like the stranger did not exactly always have good intentions. Mentally, Mirajane agreed that even though Gildarts and Master were home in the guild; everyone should stay on guard at least until the time when the white clad stranger proves that he can be trusted. Both women remained silent until they were disrupted by Macao's shout.

"OiOiOi! You guys feel that?" Macao suddenly jerked up from his sit opposite of his close friend Wakaba

"Sit down Macao, the alcohol is already getting to you even though it is early in the afternoon" Wakaba said as he tried to grab Macao down back to his sit

"No he is right I feel it too Wakaba-san" Wendy said as she tilted her pigtailed head upwards

At first Mirajane did not feel anything but after a few more minutes she finally felt what everyone seems to be getting. But unlike everyone she could already tell that this was a release of a huge amount of magical power, and there were only two people she knew that could possibly contain these huge amounts.

"Let's get outside maybe we'll get a better grasp on it" Wakaba said as he too finally caught feeling as well

At this everyone rushed outside the main entrance and out in the open in front of the guild headquarters. Along with them were both Mirajane and Cana as they too were interested in finding what was going on; though Mirajane was sure that this huge energy source was from either the Master's or Gildarts'. Wakabe and Macao suddenly smiled widely as they got a better feeling of the magical power and they looked at each other as they too knew who was responsible for releasing the energy.

"Gildarts! It's definitely Gildarts! Kuuuh It has a been a long time since I've felt this much power in the air!" Macao said as he pumped his fist into the air

Some guild members started to cheer as they too recognized the energy. The newer members were dumbfounded; they did not expect that Fairy Tail's ace had this much power. Lucy looked flustered. Mirajane too felt excited when she confirmed the source. Through it she pin-pointed the location in which, she could only guess was where Gildarts was having his match with the white clad stranger. But another thought hit Mirajane. If Gildarts was being this serious and was releasing his full magical power; that could only mean that the stranger was strong and was able to keep up with Gildarts. This added more to Mirajane's curiosity as she could only imagine how the fight was going between Gildarts and Ulquiorra Cifer. A smile crept its way to her face as she was getting more and more interested in the guilds soon to be member.

"If Gildarts is releasing his full power then I really feel so-"Wakaba tried to voice his statement but was disrupted by the sudden appearance of a heavy pressure in the air.

Mira could not help but notice that the air seemed to become thicker and thinner at the same time. She noticed some members started to gasp for air as if there was none around them. Some even dropped unconscious on the ground but none of them was Wendy. The young _dragon slayer _did a good job staying conscious despite the extremity of the pressure. Mirajane also noticed the strange phenomenon that was happening in the air around them. They seemed to tear and create ripples that weakly glowed an eerie green color. This was a whole new experience for all of them for not even Gildarts' energy made this kind of hard pressure. The difference between this pressure and the energy that Gildarts' emitted was miles long. Gildarts' energy felt warmer and reassuring while this new energy felt cold and suffocating. Not only that, Mirajane was certain that this new energy greatly overpowered Gildarts' energy or else people would not feel this pressure as Fairy Tail's ace's magical power would've canceled out the force if they were equal in strength. But before Mirajane could make more assessment, the force suddenly disappeared and everyone started to straighten themselves. Mirajane was regaining her relief when the world suddenly turned dark prompting the guild members to look skywards. What met them was nothing but blackness but they could still see the eerie green glow that seemed to flow together with the black sea that was the sky.

Then as suddenly as the darkness came, they fell. Mirajane watched with wide eyes as glowing green drops fell from the obsidian sky. When they touched her skin she could not help but feel the chills run down her spine. It did not feel wet like the normal rain. It did not linger on the ground like normal water would do. She was certain that this rain was not water or anything that they have seen before. But she was one of the few to truly grasp what these (raindrops) were.

They were liquefied pure energy that was unlike anything that Mirajane or other Fairy Tail members have ever seen before. When it landed on the skin, you could feel the extreme coldness for a millisecond before it disperses into nothingness. Gathering it was impossible as Mirajane cupped both her hands and was rewarded with nothing but empty palms.

But this was not the focus of Mirajane's attention. It was the feeling that this rain as a whole was emitting and she could feel Elfman staring at her as he too knew this feeling. It gave the same vibe as her _satan soul take over magic _but more potent and darker. Did one of the destructive fiends of hell found its way into Fiore and was causing this rain? She was not sure about the answer. For this was very much unlike her magic, the power it emitted was so immense that it was hard to believe its existence. Though there was one more thing that caught Mirajane's attention. It was true that it emitted immense power, but she could feel something else. Being able to take over demonic creatures, she had become very proficient in sensing dark energies, what lay beyond such powers and this was almost similar to those she was used to.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up into the dark skies that were releasing the green drops of strange energy down on Magnolia. She felt it, loneliness, and emptiness… sadness; hidden behind immense power.

"Who are you? You poor thing…" Mirajane whispered to the black skies while the green drops poured down on her crying face.

The darkness then dispersed out of existence leaving no signs of it ever happening, except for shocked people gaping at the skies. But one of these people did not join the others, she grieved instead.

Unnoticed by her she was being observed by two other women who looked on with sympathetic eyes.

**(Omake)**

Happy looked up in the dark skies with glittery eyes.

"Happy?" Lucy looked questioningly on the blue exceed

"Lucy, I wonder how those drops taste like…" Happy looked at the blonde celestial mage with a thirsty expression

"Hap-" Lucy tried to say but she was too late, Happy tilted his head upwards and opened his mouth as wide as he can

One of the drops found its way into his mouth and suddenly fell backwards

"Happy?!" Lucy shouted as she made her way towards the blue exceed. She got surprised when she found lying on his back with a very satisfied smile on his face

"Lucy it tastes like heaven" Happy said Happily before losing consciousness

"Happy!?" Lucy blurted out while her eyes were the size of dining plates.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry guys for taking a while to update this story. Sorry as well for writing such a short chapter and disappointing those who were expecting a continuation of the Gildarts vs Ulquiorra match. But I'm afraid that I have become quite busy with other matters like school work and can hardly find much time to write. But still, I intend to see this fanfic to the end so don't worry I won't leave you.

As for this chapter, I've decided that since I don't get much time writing. I would have to shorten the chapters. But still expect some chapters with 6000-8000 words. This part was actually supposed to be a part of the ending of the match but yeah I could not publish the whole thing because of time.

This chapter is written to show who I have chosen as being the main girl in the harem but also what her thoughts are about Ulquiorra. But I am not planning on leaving Cana out just yet. But all in all, I hope you guys find this chapter satisfactory and once more I apologize for taking too long to update and for not publishing your anticipated match ending. As always, I would appreciate reviews for this chapter thank you for reading! Robert001 out.


End file.
